banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Mage
A blood mage powers his magic with the secrets he learns from his own blood. Eventually, he learns to manipulate others’ blood, too. A blood mage has the following class features. Abilities Clot Blood (Ex) At 1st level, a blood mage gains some control of his own blood flow. He gains DR 1/bludgeoning and reduces any bleed damage he takes by 1 (to a minimum of 0). The DR and bleed damage reduction improves by +1 for every 5 wizard levels the blood mage possesses. This ability replaces arcane bond. Blood Fuel (Su) At 6th level, as a move action, a blood mage can cut himself with a blade or open a scabbed wound to deal 1d4 hp damage to himself (clot blood does not apply to this damage). Until the end of his next turn, he may then apply for free a metamagic feat he knows that adds no more than +1 spell level to a memorized spell (he cannot apply metamagic feats in this way to any spells of the highest level he can cast). Alternately, he may increase a spell’s saving throw DC by +1. He may cast only one spell or increase one spell DC in this way each time he uses his ability, which he may use a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Int modifier. This ability replaces the 6th level Wizard Knack. Mire or Quicken Blood (Su) At 10th level, a blood mage can turn other creatures’ blood into sludge or he can thin it. As an immediate action, he can cause a creature to become slowed. If he does, the creature gains the benefits of the blood mage’s clot ability. Alternately, he can cause a creature to be hasted and inflict 1 Con damage (Fortitude save negates either effect). The blood mage can use this ability a total number of rounds equal to his class level. Ending the effect is a swift action. This ability replaces the 10th-level wizard knack. Greater Blood Fuel (Su) At 16th level, the blood mage’s blood fuel ability improves. He can apply one or more metamagic feats that add no more than +2 spell levels (although the effective spell level cannot exceed his highest spell level) or increase the saving throw DC by +2. Instead of cutting himself, a blood mage may gain blood from another creature, either by striking it in melee with a piercing or slashing weapon or by succeeding at a DC 15 Heal check to draw blood from a helpless creature. A blood mage may use greater blood fuel a number of times per day equal to 5 + his Int modifier. This ability replaces the 16th-level wizard knack. Exsanguinate (Su) At 20th level, a blood mage has supreme control over the flow of blood and can seriously harm foes with a mere gesture. As a standard action, the blood mage designates a creature within 30 ft. and deals 2d4 hp bleed damage to that creature (Fortitude save reduces bleed damage to 1). He may use this ability to supply his greater blood fuel ability. This ability replaces the 20th-level wizard knack. Category:Archetypes